


Thaumaturge

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Cataclysm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But good for Stark fans, F/M, Gen, I mean Howard and Tony, M/M, Not for Carter Fans, References galore, cracktastic, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: a worker of wonders and performer of miracles; a magician.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lealow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lealow).

> This is an enormous double SI OC, wherein I and my moderator, Lealow, are incarnated into the MCU with our family members. You can ask to have your own SIOC written in, just give me details to work with.

_ **'SHIELD' classroom, 2025** _

Trotting into her classroom in the form of a rather tiny black cat, Jaiara Rogers felt a little like Minerva McGonagall. With a practiced ease, the mutant-mage leapt into the air, taking her battle form between one second and the next.

Sharp eyes took in the students, but it was the one in the back she nodded to.

Breathing out, saluting the camera (where Steve and several other team members were watching), she started her lecture

"My legend begins in the year 1920, in Brooklyn-"

_ **Secure Video Lounge** _

While the others watched her sister try to scare off the baby-faced recruits, Amara sipped her tea and watched her husband peruse something on a Starkpad. Steve, of course, was anxiously pacing the floor while Sam, Rhodey, Tony, Riley and the Maximoffs were playing a game. Clint and Tasha were canoodling on the couch, and Thor was trying to get Loki's attention from where the God of Mischief was reading one of their communal magic journals.

It was a good life, especially because she knew Morgan was waiting for her Daddy and Vision was busy consulting on science things with Bruce. Darcy, Tony's oldest girl, had taken a tour with the Guardians and Peter was in training.

_ **The classroom** _

Something in the vicinity of her heart hurt, to scare these kids. but they needed it.

Needed to _know _the dangers of being an Avenger, of dancing with death.

And she was just the person to make it clear.


	2. New York State, Stark Manor 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard, Steve, Bucky, Amara, Jai, mutations, magic and war.
> 
> What more could you ask for?

It was odd.

Good, but odd.

Howard had grown up a Stark, dining on only the best, using his best manners and being spotlessly clean, remaining in well lit ballrooms that _stank, _because that was the way 'high society' operated, even as war was being waged across the sea.

The Lyons-Wolfe family had insisted on a family camping weekend before Bucky shipped out. Given that Kellan Wolfe, patriarch of the clan, was a shapeshifting mutant who used magic to augment his mutation, it was no surprise his children generally sprawled out in animal forms around a fire as a kind of leisure. Which is why Jai, the youngest, was a gigantic lion, grumbling in her sleep as Steve burrowed into her fur. Kyara, the next up in the birth order, was cuddling as a human with her husband Malcolm as he roasted food on the fire. Kellan and Nara, the only boy (and eldest of the brood), were lazing together as large dogs.

Bucky was chasing his wife as she danced around in wolf form, though both threw frequent looks at Steve and Jai.

Sometimes, Howard felt like he was on the outside looking in.

This was one of them.

The family that... they _did _include him, but they weren't as natural about it, like they were with Steve and Bucky. Kellan often clapped them on the back or pulled them in for a hug, Nara and Mal laughing as he did the same to them. It frustrated Howard, his jealousy, because he _knew _it was unfounded- Kellan never failed to say 'hi' with a smile, Jai and Amara had been the ones to catch _him- _but he didn't know _how._

His upbringing had given him no real template for how to be part of a family.

It's no surprise to Howard, not really, that these people have no idea what they've given him.

He may not know how to fit, but he also knows (usually, doesn't even think about how he doesn't) that he doesn't have to.

Mal and Kyara's bar, The Watering Hole, is always open to him.

Kellan always has a story to tell or a bad joke to chortle over.

Amara and Jai bust down his door twice a week at least, to settle a Magic First/Logic First argument.

Bucky and Steve had let him in to their ironclad partnership.

And Nara? Nara's his bodyguard, now, bizarrely well versed in mechanics and brilliant with tools.

It's not a home or a family Edward Stark would have endorsed.

Maybe, he thinks, watching Jaiara get up to chase her sister to hear Steve laugh, it's better.


	3. Azzano, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of Lionheart and Wolfstorm, mages like the world's never known.

Steve ignored Peggy's warnings about how likely he was to fail.

He and Howard both _knew _he'd succeed, and even if they hadn't, Steve would've done everything in his power to level those who kept him from his best friend. Their wives were wonderful, yes, but _no one _knew him like James Buchanan Barnes. Which is why Steve was preparing to drop into enemy territory, apparently by himself but well aware that Amara and Jai would teleport to him the moment he landed.

His chute was discarded the moment Amara blinked in beside him. Jai blinked into existence a heartbeat later, and Steve only then took moment of the way they were dressed. Amara's black cloak swirled around her ankles, just as Jai's open blue duster fluttered behind her. It didn't last long, both women breaking into a run as they shifted, leather, wool, skin and bone fluctuating as they glided into the forms they had decided on for war.

Striding forward, Steve ignored his sister-in-law to run a hand over his wife's head, the gold fur gleaming with life and a black light that he'd been told was her magic expressing itself. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Amara's silver fur gleaming white. Picking up his pace, he jogged behind the running predators as they blasted their way into the internment camp with snarls that detonated the equivalent of magic bombs.

It didn't take long to free the men he knew would be his Commandos. He ordered

"Follow Lionheart out of here, Wolfstorm is with me to find our objective." Lionheart growled at him, and he heard Jaiara telepathically tell him to be careful, but he needed to go, needed to find his brother. Amara-as-Wolfstorm howled before darting away, bolting for Bucky, he knew. 

Getting Bucky out was easy. Even if Amara snarled a wordless curse as the Red Skull fled, they made it to the meeting point with a huffing Jaiara, who padded around nipping and butting the soldiers into place, her growls soft, as if she knew she needed to scold but hated to be mean about it. Amara nosed at Bucky's hand before bounding off to treat injuries.

-

Coming back with Bucky at his side and their wives still in combat form felt like a victory of it's own. They'd settled into non-magical variants of Wolfstorm and Lionheart, and were happily bounding up and down the column, Amara snapping and Jai yowling when the stragglers tried to stop. They hurried up to him and Bucky as Phillips approached. 

Steve felt that pride again, as he explained that the mutant-mages had refused to disclose their identities, but were willing to fight alongside those they'd deemed worthy. Him, Bucky, and a quickly corralled group of soldiers, Jaiara roaring in Phillips' face when he would have denied her what she wanted. Bucky anxiously ran a hand over Amara's ears to stifle her own growl.

Of course Phillips and Howlett agreed, and if Logan winked at him when he escorted Lionheart to her own quickly found quarters, he ignored it.


	4. The Watering Hole, London branch, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing is the only release the whole clan approves of, so it's something they do often.

It was perplexing.

Peggy had first met Steve Rogers when he was selected for the experiments, and all he'd talked about was his family. He'd babbled happily about his wife, her sisters and brother, their father and his best friends. Howard had apparently met both Rogers and his friend Barnes several years before, and often joined him in rhapsodizing over the family bar and the food they served, the alcohol drunk and the songs sung.

To meet them when they'd opened the London branch of their pub had been startling. 

Maybe especially so because she'd expected a family of gentle women and strong men.

What she'd gotten was a laid back patriarch who mingled with the older soldiers like Colonel Howlett and his Lieutenant, Victor Creed, in the form of Kellan Lyons. The man Rogers claimed to be his brother-in-law, Nara Lyons-Wolfe, had returned from moving his family to take up his post as Howard's bodyguard, a muscular, handsome man with icy blue eyes and a lazy smirk. Rogers' wife was the youngest, a green-eyed redhead who dropped barbs like thrown coins. The middle sister, Kyara, was the bartender, flashing hazel eyes hard when asked anything personal. Oldest sister and yet younger than Nara was Amara, she of the wolfish smile and gentle fingers when brushing hair out of her husband's eyes.

Tonight, though, Peggy wasn't thinking of cold words and dancing eyes, of a ring not fitting on a finger anymore. She wasn't thinking of Steve leaving for Azzano and being gone long enough to have to consider _what if he didn't make it back. _

Tonight, she watched a family expand.

The Lyons-Wolfe sisters were singing giddily, laughing louder when Nara cut in, changing the lyrics of Steve's song to something else. Peggy couldn't hear the words, but Kellan's exasperated rebuke and Bucky's easy laughter rising over the crowd. Malcolm Michaels, Kyara's... Husband? Came over, serving more beers and jeering at Steve where he sat, Jaiara in his lap, Amara shrieking when Bucky's fingers skated over her ribs.

It was a beautiful, peaceful moment in a world torn apart by war and bloodshed.

It wasn't hers, would never be hers.

Didn't mean she wasn't soaking up every moment of peace being afforded to her.


	5. 1944: the Valkyrie, 1946: Mount Everest, 1968: Stark Towers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning and loving and living, it's all important

_1946, the Valkyrie_

Eyes flashing menacingly, Jaiara teleported to the deck of the _Valkyrie, _wanting to throw an entire lifetime of planning out the window.

Steve- her husband, her mate, _hers- _he deserved more than this. More than being thrown under the bus for survival. She knew that both she and her sister could certainly cast the magic necessary to reverse this decision.

She still kind of resented Amara being the one to bring it forward, but she'd been _right._

Maybe Steve's easy agreement burned, too.

At least 'Mara had known that Jai would not ever let Steve slip into the dark alone, no matter how temporary it might be.

In the end, Jai telepaths

_'Cold as ice!'_

Before slipping into unconscioness.

-

_1946, peak of Mount Everest_

Bucky peered out at the world from the snowcapped peak of the world's tallest mountain. Amara was next to him, dressed uncharacteristically in a furlined cloak instead of her wolfskin. She must have something to say. Frowning, Bucky tapped the telepathic tether that was never far from his thoughts. Steve was dreaming, but Jai was awake. She gently prodded him to pay attention to what was going to happen- she had a feeling.

The rainbow bridge coming down in front of them was what they'd been waiting for, he thought. Amara's eyes had narrowed, but she still stepped up to greet the man walking the bridge, all genuine sweetness. The dark-haired man approached cautiously, but after murmuring with 'Mara, turned to him and said softly

"Hello, James Buchanan Barnes."

Nodding himself, Bucky walked the few steps forward and extended a hand, settling into his spot at Amara's side.

God or not, he wasn't running from Loki while Amara stood before him.

-

_1968, Stark Towers_

Howard frowned, unsure.

He was reviewing Amara and Jai's recommendations for the umpteenth time, worrying his lip between his teeth.

Sure, he's a good inventor, but he had nothing on Tony, on the man his son would become.

Still, the ladies would scold him for not having faith in himself and his brothers would hassle him for being insecure after all he'd done in the war.

Carefully, he puts away his doubts and stores away his papers, pausing when Rachel Proctor walked though his door. He listened distractedly to her security report, but not really hearing it. She might be the current Winter Soldier, but he had more on his plate than just Bucky's eighteen year old niece, blue eyes serious in a young face.


	6. Deleted Scene: Of wall breaks, love and Suoh Tamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got irritated with Lealow and obviously needed to make her laugh as revenge.

_An undetermined time after Cap and Jai are thawed, the Watering Hole Manhattan_

Deadpool was giggling hysterically at the two women who were having a 'reference battle' in the middle of their sister's bar.

Kellan, their father, snickered, yelled 

"M-aaAANN!" and walked away to order a drink.

-

Amara sniggered as Jai reminisced about 'Chris' and 'Sebastian', howling when Deadpool asked innocently

"Well, do Bucky and Steve look better than Chris and Sebastian?" Jai seemed to give it serious thought, until Steve asked suspiciously

"Who?"

Amara felt tears stream as she laughed, because of _course _Jaiara ignored him in favour of squawking

"Mine? Mine Mine Mine?"

Wade snickered, and then seemed to die laughing when Amara stuck a finger at her sister and roared

"Fool! No autographs!"

Scowling, Jaiara spun around and squealed

"Come to Daddy! Haru-hii~!"

-

Bucky steered _away _from the reference battle.

He knew the ladies just wanted to have fun and tease Steve, nothing was meant by it.

Besides, he'd seen 'Chris' and 'Sebastian' in Amara's thoughts, knew he and Steve had nothing to worry over.

He'd still let Steve stew, though.


	7. 1965, 1969, 1970

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lyons-Wolfe clan isn't limited to a frozen Jaiara and perpetually moving Amara.

**1965: The Watering Hole York**

When you've just thrown the biggest tantrum you remember _ever _throwing and your bitch sister _still _says you have to do what she says, it's frustrating. Yeah, she loves her sisters, but all _Kyara _wants is to as close to home as she can and never look back. Too, she knows that's all _Mal _wants, but they can't.

Not just because they wouldn't truly know it, if they were to find their home region in Canada.

But because her dumb, bullheaded big sister was going to put herself square on the bullseye, and to make matters worse, their baby sister had been ready the moment they were dumped in this backwater universe. Her family was on the line, and if _anyone _Kyara would leave her family floundering they didn't know her.

**-**

**1969: Woodstock**

Once upon a different universe, Nara would never have dreamed he'd have this life.

His relationship with his father was better than it had ever been. His relationship with his _sisters _was better then it had ever been.

Sure, his mom was being difficult, but Amara and Key would make sure she was okay.

For now, though, his job was to scout Woodstock on the way to Wakanda. His Dad had always wanted to go to this festival, and now they were _here, _just him and his Dad and neither can turn off their military training. Can't stop the part of them that was born when the Star Legion was formed.

And yet...

He can't bring himself to regret this.

Yeah, he'd lost chances and friends and even extended family, coming here.

But he'd rediscovered how far his family would go for each other and what it meant to say 'I love you' and it feels unreal.

**-**

**1970: Lyons-Wolfe property in an undisclosed province of Canada**

The horses were restless.

Not that Victor _cared. _He was a warrior, not a stablehand.

But James- Logan- would. _Kellan, _the man who'd taken them in when they were aimless soldiers cut lose after the First World War, he'd only ever want his animals cared for.

And they and Nara and Wade were busy.

Not just busy. Kellan and Nara were on a business trip to Wakanda on Amara's orders, Wade was infiltrating Striker's ops team and Logan was establishing a Star Legion presence at the Xavier Institute. Kyara, the middle of Kellan's three little girls (which, Vic calls _bull-fucking-shit _because those three can transform into any predator he's ever heard of use magic with the flick of the wrist, the three of them and their brother are scary-ass _adults) _and Kyara's husband Mal wouldn't be up any time this year. Even if they were, they didn't much care for horses.

Victor was in a really comfy bed, in a very nice house, on a pretty cool property because the Lyons-Wolfe family had decided he and his brother were worth saving. No, he did not want to get out of bed. Except, Kellan liked his horses. More than that, this was where the warhorses they'd used back in the Great War had been bred- Vic's current horse was descended of his old charger.

Yeah, he'd go calm the horses.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I really don't need another universe but we've been working on the concepts for months.


End file.
